The Story of Them
by Lone Wolf In Hell
Summary: A boy wakes up to find a strange visitor and they quickly form a friendship but that friendship turns into something more... Okay i know summary sucks but this is my first story hope you enjoy. Rated T for some violence and kissing. Discontinued sorry if you want to read one that isn't check out my other one "A Fresh Start"
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Them

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft it is property of Mojang**

It was a cold winter night and I was playing my favourite video game; Minecraft. About an hour later I woke to a blinding flash of light and a thud to see a girl standing above me. I sat up hurriedly, this movement threw her off balance and she fell with another thud.

I got out of bed to help her up, and asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Cupa." She responded, she sat on my bed and asked

"Who're you?"

"My name is Daniel. How did you get here?"

"All I remember is a flash of white light and waking up here." Said Cupa.

"Hmm, I think we should get you something to eat."

She responded with a quick and cheery "Okay!"

We went downstairs and found a note reading _Dear Daniel we have gone out for a few days. We've left some money and food for you; think of this as a life lesson_.

I let out a sigh, "My mom and life lessons." Then I asked Cupa if she would like to go get food and again she just said

"Okay."

I noticed her creeper hoodie and my mind was blown

"Are you a creeper?" I asked incredulously

"Yes, why?" my eyes widened

"But you belong in Minecraft!"

"Yes I noticed, it is quite confusing."

"But how do you know how to speak?"

"Well I remember being poked with a weird stick and then suddenly being able to speak."

"Oh… Sorry."

"WHAT! You did that?"

"Sorry!"

"That hurt!" I received a slap across the face.

"Ow…"

"Okay, Okay let's just get some food."

They walked down the road until they found the local café. They stopped to get food, Cupa was unsure of what she wanted seeing as she had never tasted human food before. I took the burden of food off her and ordered fish and chips. She still was uncertain but I encouraged her to try it as she popped the first bite into her mouth she exclaimed "Oh this is delicious!"After a hearty meal we walked to the supermarket to pick up some things I needed for the house, five minutes later Cupa noticed a tall girl in a black turtle neck sweater and skirt looking lost

"Andr?" she called, the girl looked around for who called her name and Cupa went rushing up to her and tackled her with a hug. She asked what she was doing here and she said she was with a boy called David.

"David? Looks like he's having girl problems too." He called David and said

"Scorpius you lost your girlfriend at the elevator you prick."

"What! She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." They said in unison

"If you say so."

I replied, five minutes later David worked his way through the crowd and to Andr

"Umm thanks for calling I didn't know where she was."

"Who's this?" He asked noticing Cupa standing next to me

"My name's Cupa the Creeper." She said cheerily.

"Well." David and I said in unison

"What a night."

**A/N Okay Okay I know what you're thinking; you stole from that story called **_**Cupa**_** well no you're wrong I only used it as inspiration for the start of the story because I couldn't figure out how to start it off or introduce my OCs so please don't complain**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Them

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

We walked back home slowly but steadily through the snow, what we found at home was something you wouldn't expect if you were a normal person but frankly I wouldn't classify myself as normal. The welcome party that awaited us was a girl in a black jacket with horizontal red stripes and a matching skirt who pounced on our backs. It scared the living hell out of everyone except me.

"Huh? How'd I not scare you?" She asked looking confused

"Too much Slender" I replied. She got off me and tried to introduce herself but found herself on the ground again due to one of Cupa's trademark hug-tackles.

"Cindy!" She burst out happily.

"Hel-lo Cup-a." She said gasping for air

"Oh sorry" Cupa got off her looking guilty.

Cindy got up and dusted herself off while I went upstairs to think. Then I heard the phone start to ring. I answered it and was surprised by a cold evil sounding voice saying "Hello David are you enjoying living with these three girls?"

"Who are you?" I said ignoring his statement.

"My name is Herobrine." He responded

"Go away." I said spitefully before hanging up. To my dismay the phone rang again.

"What do you want?" I said a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Don't you want to know how these girls got here?"

"No!' I said becoming frustrated.

The next time the phone rang I just ignored it and shut myself in my room to sleep. There was school in the morning; I would have to talk with them about school, I don't think they would last a day without me or Daniel I thought.

I finally fell asleep after about an hour and woke to the sound of girls fumbling around waiting for me to get up. I got out of bed only to meet them at the bottom of the stairs looking lost. I explained to them the concept of school; they all seemed excited so I decided to enrol them today. I told them how to prepare food and general household chores before I set off for school. Halfway there I met Daniel looking annoyed. A deaf person could tell he hated school. School went the same as always, the teachers droning on about this and that and most of us weren't paying attention.

Finally after hours of boredom school was over. Daniel was looking even more annoyed and I could tell what was going through his head "School sucks!" his facial expression was screaming as he tried to keep a straight face noticing me looking at him. We walked home departing at the halfway point between school and my home; he waved as he walked into the distance.

"Alone, just how I like it" I grumbled as I walked. My welcome home was a super hug-tackle by everyone. To their dismay I still wasn't fazed, I got up and went straight to my room. And fell asleep quickly.

**A/N Yay new story and chapter! Thank you for the support, also I broke the 1k word barrier!** **Hope you enjoy I have been excited by the fact that people have been reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Them

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

"Another boring day at school." I said to myself while the others were on the balls of their feet in excitement. I tried to explain to them how uninteresting school was to no avail.

"Come on let's go!" Cindy whined we set off for school, as always I just kept walking, ignoring the others' chitchat about school. I was walking behind them because they were practically running to get there, so after about fifteen minutes I was on my own. That's when I felt something hard splinter on my back and cold liquid running down; I ignored it and continued to school.

"What took you so long?" everyone asked

"I wasn't walk-running like you." I said simply

Another day of school passed as normal. I was surprised nothing weird happened but I thought too soon. I heard David call my name and I tried to turn but just kept walking. "Daniel." He called again but I still kept walking against my will. "Daniel!" He half shouted, that's when the weirdest thing happened; I heard a voice saying

"Stop walking idiot." As soon as I heard that I regained control of my muscles, I turned around and searched frantically for the person who had spoken but no one was there. We started walking home when I heard it again;

"Hello, I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Dan, one of your many multiple personalities." The last two words confused me "Multiple personalities? I don't have multiple personality disorder." I thought to this person inside my head

"Now you do thanks to Herobrine, he threw a potion at you that did this. Herobrine! It had to be Herobrine! I thought

"Hey want to meet your other personalities?"

"Yes." I replied

"Okay let me take over."

"What do you mean take over?" I said confused

"I can take control of your body if you let me; if you do you go to where all your other personalities are lying dormant."

"I don't think I want to do that just yet." I responded feeling creeped out, and that's saying something.

"Okay then, bye."

Then I felt like a weight was lifted off my head. I regained consciousness of the world around me and noticed a huge crowd of people standing around me.

"Did I black out?" I asked Cupa

"Well, you just fell down and wouldn't get back up. Is that what black out means?

"Close enough" I said

"So, why are all these people around me?" I asked no one in particular. David responded saying "You started talking to yourself about multiple personalities and your body being possessed and weirdest of all; you said something about Herobrine splashing a potion on you, so I called an ambulance and a bunch of people heard the sirens and came over here. None of that weird stuff is true right?"

"All of it is true and when people find out I'm going to have a hell of a time." I said sadly

"Aw come on it can't be that bad." at that moment she noticed my pupils turning pink and I hugged her for comfort.

When we got home Cindy put down her bag and announced "School sucks!"

"See what I mean." I said casting her a knowing look, she abruptly flopped down on a couch and fell asleep. The others did the same as I went upstairs to think about my multiple personality problem; earlier in the afternoon when Cupa was sympathetic I suddenly wanted to hug her. I did so, but that wouldn't have happened normally . . . was that one of my multiple personalities kicking in? I wondered. Cupa chose that moment to knock on the door, breaking into my thoughts. I opened the door and she said that earlier when I hugged her my pupils had turned pink, which confused me even more. Maybe it was caused by one of my personalities, my pupils weren't pink now. I decided to just sleep and when Cupa left my room I flopped down onto my bed and wished sleep would come as easily as it did last night. To my uttermost surprise it actually did.

**A/N Wow long chapter 704 words, for those who have read the first and second chapters sorry for the name mix up I hope you're enjoying :D**


End file.
